She Had Nothing To Lose
by Demented Kitten Queen
Summary: "She had nothing to lose, but at the same time, she had everything to gain." One shot written for the Caesar's Palace monthly oneshot challenge: When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose. Dedicated to Finny. modern!AU.


"_F-F-Finnick!" Johanna hiccupped, laughing as she shot down her drink. "W-we, _hic _w-we ne-need,_ hic _th-go!"_ _Johanna began to laugh harder. "O-or Aaaaaniiiieeee w-will b-b-be mad!"_

_The two busted out laughing, pounding on the bar counter. "Y-yea, l-lets go." Finnick threw whatever was in his pocket. Including his car keys. The two walked out the bar, leaning on each other, laughing drunkenly. Y-you drive Johanna! I chant my, my, keys."_

_Finnick and Johanna got into her car, laughing as the radio instantly came on._

"_I love _hic_ this song!" Johanna laughed, singing as she began to drive the car. "With just one look she wrecked my world!" _

_They began laughing again as Johanna sped past a red light. "Oooh, you d-didn't s-s-stop!" He laughed, rolling down the window as he looked back at the red light. "Bye, bye light!"_

"_Jo, t-there's ah another red light. Do-don't staph. I w-want to see how fast we can g-g-go!"_

_And she just that, at eighty-five, right into another car._

* * *

_Finnick Odair _

_March 23__rd__ 1988 - September 29__th__ 2013_

Annie stared, and stared, and stared, and stared until someone grabbed her shoulder. Weakly, she turned around and looked at her; Johanna.

_She was driving._

_She let him die._

_She did it, she killed him._

"I'm sorry Annie," she said softly. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Annie didn't speak, all she did was stare. Staring, and waiting, and waiting; until she felt a single rain drop. She looked up, watching as the clouds got heavier."Rain. Finnick liked water. And rain. He liked dancing in the rain."

* * *

"_C'mon Annie!" Finnick laughed, grabbing her wrist, dragging her outside in the rain. Annie laughed._

_Finnick twirled her the second they got out the door. Annie gasped lightly and laughed happily. He smiled at her, looking over her features. He leaned in, kissing her lips, a faint smile was on his lips."I love you."_

* * *

Annie sat alone in her apartment, gently rubbing the picture of her and Finnick. Her fingers rubbing Finnick's face. He was smiling, you wouldn't know it though. His lips locked with Annie's. But she knew, she could feel it.

"Finnick." she whispered, "I miss you."

* * *

_Annie was crying. Crying on her balcony fence, wearing nothing but her robe, holding her stomach. "I can't do this."_

Weak.

Pathetic.

How could Finnick love a woman this weak and pathetic?

_She hugged her stomach, her small, ex-pregnant stomach. She _was_ two months pregnant. Was is the key word. Five months since he proposed, four months since the wedding, three months since the accident, two months since she found out, one month since she got rid of their baby. Theirs. It would always be their baby. Even if she couldn't be with it._

_Annie stared at the street. The fast, non-stop street. She could do it. She could jump. Jump five floors down to the street. She'd be with Finnick. Be with her baby. Be with them. Forever and ever. She'd be happy again. And she had a good reason. She had nothing anymore, so she had nothing to lose! Nothing to lose, but she had everything to gain._

_She stood up, holding onto nothing. Waiting for the right second, the second she saw a car near her, she'd jump. _

_And she did. _

_She jumped the second she saw the car and fell, and fell, and fell, until she hit the window of the car._

* * *

_Anne Odair_

_December 3__rd__ 1993 – December 25__th__ 2013_

"S-s-she just jumped in front of me." Johanna whispered as she stared at Annie's body. "I didn't see her."

* * *

**Writer:** aaaaand thank you Finny for beta readin' it! :) I hope you like it. Oh and this was written for the monthly one-shot challenge at the Caesar's Palace forum. Prompt: "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." ...please tell me this is what they meant.


End file.
